Winter Solitude
by IceAmethyst
Summary: PG-13 to be safe. Some.. fluff piece I concocted while.. doing stuffs. Enjoy.. :) Wow, aren't summaries the best?
1. *~Chapter1~*

A/N: This is a little piece of fluff I cooked up while listening to songs on my MP3 player. Don't ask why, I don't know :)   
  
***************************  
  
I gently climbed in through the portrait hole with my huge stack of books slightly teetering.  
No, please don't tip! I thought, inching my way towards a chair.  
I flopped down, defeated.  
Whew! That was close! ... Too close. I thought, picking up the heaviest book of all and tossing it into my bag.  
Something caught my eye as I flicked through the pages.  
It was snowing! The first snow of the season, and no one was here with me to see it.  
I shivered in my dark blue jeans and light blue cable-knit sweater.   
It was so beautiful outside. A whiteness that blanketed Hogwarts, making it look like a child's faerietale book picture.  
There were still people roaming around at 11:05 at night. I chuckled.  
I wonder where Harry is. I don't think he came back. I pondered. Harry'd been gone awfully long because of Quidditch practice lately.  
I looked again and spotted some people heading in towards the back staircase to Gryffindor.  
I spotted two people who looked very familiar. Ha! There was Ron and Harry!   
I scrambled from my position and resumed a state of solitude as they entered the portrait hole. I calmly turned a page.  
"Hermione! What are you doing up?" Harry asked astonished.  
"Oh, hello Harry. I simply couldn't sleep so I came downstairs for a bit of reading to rest my thoughts." I explained, not looking up.  
"It shouldn't surprise me, however it does." Ron said, sinking into a chair.  
I shot him a nasty look.  
"What are you reading?" Harry asked. Also sitting. Sitting dangerously close to me. I felt my breath catch and my hands get clammy.   
"Ah.. the book? The book.. it's called Romeo and Juliet.." I stammered in a squeaky voice, closing it abruptly.  
Harry looked taken aback for a moment then recovered when Ron sniggered.  
"Shut up Ron." I commented, hoping it would improve the mood.  
"Can do! See you guys later, MUCH later!" Ron said, winking at me. I looked disgustedly at him as he strolled to the boy's dorms.  
"Ron is such a moron." I said, putting emphasis on moron.  
Harry nodded, but I don't think he meant it as he continued to stare out the window, mesmerized.  
I waved my hand in front of his face. Nothing.  
"Harry?" I asked.  
"Hm. WHAT!?" He asked alarmed.  
"You wouldn't talk." I said.  
"Sorry, the snow.. it's really cool to just look at it, swirling.. around..." He said, again, getting lost in a trance.  
I laughed out loud.  
"What?" He asked stupidly.  
"You're such an idiot!" I gasped, hitting his arm.  
"You should talk!" He retorted.  
"UH!" I said, perhaps a tad too loud.  
"SHHH! Shut up! Geez, my god your loud!" Harry said in mock anger.  
"Sorry." I mouthed.  
"Anyway..." Harry said, yawning loudly.  
"The snow is rather beautiful.. and so serene!" I commented.  
Harry nodded.  
"I mean, it blocks out all other sounds and just.. is lovely." I finished, sighing.  
"So are y-" Harry said, suddenly stopping himself.  
My heart-rate seemed to speed up. Did he just say so did I? Must have been a mistake...  
I must have looked stunned for a few seconds so I just quickly muttered goodbye and left.  
*******************************  
Part 2 coming soooooooon! R*R! Thanks! Everything belongs to JKRowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. *~Chapter2~*

A/N: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....................  
OH WHAT!? Right.. author's note! Smart.. :) Enjoy!  
  
  
***********************  
  
I bit my lip. It was late at night and I still couldn't concentrate on sleeping. I fiddled with the drawstring on my expensive baby-blue satin pants. I yawned despite how incredibly awake I was.  
"Hermione?" Called a sleepy voice.  
"Who said that?" I inquired, warily lifting one hand to open the hangings.  
"Me." Yawned the voice again.  
"Who's me?" I questioned.  
"It's just Lavendar!" She replied, slightly irritated.  
"What are you doing up so late?" I said.  
"What are you?" She replied, propping up on her elbows.  
"I'm just thinking." I said, rolling onto my back and staring at the ceiling.  
"About?" She asked.  
"About nothing in particular!" I snapped.  
"Ok, ok. Sheesh." She said.  
I sighed, "If you MUST know, Harry was on the verge of telling me that he liked me. So I'm staying up and thinking long and hard about it."  
"Ahh! That's so sweet!" She replied.  
"It is? Tell me this, would you like it if you're best friend liked you?" I snapped.  
"Depends on the guy, in this case, yes! I'd totally like it!" She gushed.  
I rolled my eyes. "You are too predictable."  
*****************************  
I paced back and forth, not even hestitating to look at Ron.  
"Harry, you're going to burn a hole through the floor!" Ron remarked.  
"So?" I said, not stopping.  
"No one is going to get any sleep if you don't stop and tell us what's wrong." Dean commented from his bed.  
"Yeah, it can't be that bad can it?" Seamus said.  
"Oh, yes it can!" I exclaimed.  
"Try us!" Ron said.  
All of them nodded.  
"OK..." I said, flopping down on my bed.  
All of them stared at me.  
"OK, see me and Hermione-"   
Everyone nodds interested suddenly.  
I rolled my eyes, "It's just Hermione guys."   
"She's hot!" Seamus said.  
I stared at him like he'd grown another head. "Hermione?"   
"Yeah! She's gotten so pretty since when we started school. I mean, her hair isn't bushy anymore and she kind of lost that nerdiness that we all hated." He said explaining.  
"Uh... anyway." I said.  
"Yes, do go on." Ron said irritated at Seamus.  
"OK, so me and Hermione were out in the Common Room watching snow fall and stuff and we were talking about how pretty it was and I just blurted out of the blue 'So are-' and then I stopped myself before I said anything else." I said, rearranging myself so I was facing the ceiling.  
"Wait a second here!" Ron said, his eyes bugging.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You like Hermione?" He asked, a grin spreading across his face as I again shifted so I was facing everyone else.  
"Uh...." I said, my face turning red.  
"I'd never believe it! The 7th year nerd and the Quidditch Star. Totally mind-blowing!" Seamus said, laughing.  
"Hey! It's not funny! She's really nice and...... um.. pretty." I said, offended.  
"It does seem pretty unlikely, Harry." Ron said, chuckling.  
"How is that unlikely? I don't get it!" I said, exasperated.  
"Never mind, you wouldn't get it." Dean spoke up.  
"So how are we going to solve this problem?" I asked.  
"What problem?" Dean asked.  
"The.. whole Hermione thing? Do I make up an excuse for what I said?" I explained.  
"No way! Tell her straight out what you think!" Ron said.  
"Yeah, if you hide it, she'll be really awkward around you," Seamus said, "And you don't want that." He winked.  
"Shut up." I said.  
"Tell her first thing tomorrow at breakfast and tell us what happened." Ron said, yawning.  
  
Tell her what I think of her? I thought.   
**************************  
OOOH! Cliffhanger! Sorry it took so long to get Chapter 2 out! R/R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. *~Chapter3~*

A/N: Nothing much to say!  
  
____________________________  
  
I brushed my hair for about the gazillionth time that morning as I stared at my reflection.  
I had absolutely no pimples or zits. Unlike most of friends who had acne cleanser on their side of the bathroom. I noticed Parvati had left her expensive Revlon lipstick on the vanity mirror. Hm... no. I'll stick to gloss. I dug through my drawers until I found my strawberry lipgloss and swiftly applied some before anyone saw me.  
I slowly and cautiously walked down the stairs to the Common Room.  
"Phew!" I said, breathing a sigh of relief when I saw no one in the room.  
Again, I took care in where I walked as I made my way through bunches of giggling 1st years, avoiding Ginny as I walked past her, and sidestepping when Malfoy strolled by with his thugs behind him.  
"Why the heck are you so nervous today?"   
"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed.  
"Whoa, easy! It's just me!" Ron said.  
"Oh my GOD! RON! Don't DO that!" I said, my hand over my heart.  
"Why are you so nervous?" He repeated, grabbing my wrists. I looked around frantically.  
"I.. I don't know. I just am a little over-excited." I said.  
"You sure?" He asked.  
I nodded.   
He let go of me and I tore away, running as fast as I could to the Gryffindor table.  
"Hey Hermione!"  
I looked as casually as I could at Seamus, who was sitting across from me. My skirt was tangled in the chair as I leaned forward. "Hi" I took this oppurtunity to brush out my hair.  
"What's the rush?" He quested.  
"Rush?" I asked.  
"You seem... preoccupied today." He said.  
"Heh! Me... preoccupied. No.. I'm just having a bad day." I said.  
"OK.. if you're sure.." He said.  
I noticed my skirt was wrapped around the chair at this time and gave a tug at it. It didn't budge. I tugged again. So finally I just tugged as hard as I could. I heard a loud ripping noise and half of my skirt was in my hand.  
"Erm.." I said, flushing a deep red.  
I muttered a spell to my wand and repaired my skirt.  
"Hey Hermione." I heard a voice. Ooh, darn. Not any voice. Harry's.   
"Hi." I squeaked, edging away.  
"Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing my arm.  
"Uhm... nowhere. I was.. getting up to.. stretch!" I said, trying to twist out of his hold.  
"What's up today? You're acting really strange." He said, still holding my arm.  
Gee, wonder why, genious.  
"No, I'm just.. tired." I said, trying harder.  
"OK.. well listen I really have to talk to you so meet me by the library in 5 minutes." Harry said, finally letting go.  
"OK." I chirped.  
I slumped down in my seat as soon as he left.  
"Life's glamorous, isn't it?" I asked.  
***********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. *~Chapter4~*

A/N: Chapter Four up! Woohoo! Thanks to EnglishBrat for all the support while I was online: FINISH THE CHAPTER FINISH THE CHAPTER WOOO! :) Thanks for all the reviews, it's so touching! *sniffles* LOL.   
  
*************************************  
I bounced around nervously as I procrastinated going to the library. My feet seemed to drag there as I finally got up the courage.  
I turned a corner when all the sudden, something hit me. Something I would find when I got to the library would not be pleasant. I started feeling nauseous and practically ran back to the Common Room. I slammed into Ron on my way.  
"Ron!" I cried, relieved to see him.  
"..HERMIONE!" Ron said, trying to sound enthusiastic as he lay winded on the floor.  
"I'm so sorry. Emotions are totally running haywire." I said, shaking my head.  
"Yeah, and so are you're feet." He grunted, getting up.  
I grinned weakly.  
"Hermione, you have got to tell me why you are so jumpy today!" He said shaking my shoulders.  
"Here?" I asked, looking at the suddenly very large hallway.  
He thought about this and then took my and led me to the Boy's Dormitory.  
"Nono. I refuse to go in there." I said.  
"C'mon, you won't see anything." He said, pushing the door open.  
He pointed towards a bed. I shook my head and pointed to Harry's bed and raised my eyebrows.  
"Fine fine, sit on Harry's bed. See if I care." He said, waving it away like one does to a fly.  
"Thanks." I said, testing it out.   
I flopped backwards.   
Ron laughed out loud.  
I looked up through my fawned hair and straightened myself out.  
"God his sheets smell good!" I commented.  
"Ha!" He snorted.  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
"So you too?" He asked.  
"What?" I repeated.  
"You like Harry!" He crowed.  
I flushed a pink.   
"Uhm... you see the thing is.." I said, my voice cracking as I buried my face in Harry's pillows.  
I could tell Ron was smiling triumphantly behind my back.  
I looked up at him. Sure enough, he was smiling.  
"You see.. OK FINE! I LIKE HIM!" I scowled, crossing my arms.  
"Haha." He said.  
"Haha yourself. He's sweet!" I said.  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Better go meet Harry at the library, eh?" He said, as I left. I looked back at him and he winked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
****************************  
The hallways were extremely drafty as I pulled my black wool jacket on which had been tied around my waist earlier.  
I reached the library and opened the door.   
I looked around but all I could see was a few silhouttes of peoples faces in the dim candlelight.  
I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked into the library farther.  
"OK. This gut instinct is telling me to turn back." I told myself. I ignore that little voice in my head, how about you?  
(A/N: What little voice? I have no little voice! Is something wrong with me?)  
However, I continued on out of morbid curiousity.  
I could hear rustling towards the back of the library, by the Restricted section.  
"This better be good." I muttered.  
I turned the corner and to my absolute horror, it was worse than I could have sensed.  
Harry and Cho were snogging (A/N: LOL! I got that from a story I read. I think that word RULES! Erm.. just for your information it means something like kissing a lot or something. Hehe I think it's a British word. Not sure..) in the corner.  
"Arrrrrg. You people know this isn't a makeout place, it's a library." I said, in shock.  
Harry jumped. So did Cho as they both turned guiltily around.  
"So, this? This is what you wanted to 'tell' me? Were you trying to prove to me something?" I asked, on the verge of tears.  
"Uhm.. no. Trust me, Hermione. This isn't what it looks like." Harry said, looking embarrassed.  
"Sure, OK. I'll tell you what it looks like." I said, though I never said what it was for I ran out of the library. I didn't cry. Though my vision was blurred by tears, I kept running until I reached my dorm and broke down completely.  
**************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. *~Chapter5~*

A/N: Well.. this story is startlingly longer than I expected. My expectations were three chapters! :) Oh well.. Oh! And.. OK. They're in their 7th year right? What the hell's Cho doing? :) She got held back we'll just say. haha.. enjoy!  
  
************************************  
"Hermione?" Lavender's muffled voice said from the other side of the door.  
"Go away!" I said, turning over so my face was facing the pillow on my bed.  
"I can't! This is my room too, you know!" She said.  
"I don't care!" I said.  
"Hermione, what is wrong with you?" She asked angrily.  
"Nothing is wrong, I want peace!" I said, pummeling my pillow.  
Lavender opened the door slightly. I lay still on my bed, not moving.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" She asked.  
I looked up at her, my eye's red and blotchy.  
"Harry and Cho were kissing when I went to go see Harry in the library." I said, sniffling.  
"Oh my.." She said, sympathetically.  
I nodded, drying my eyes with the corner of my sheets.  
"He's such a moron when he wants to be." She said.  
"Why do you think he did it?" I asked, my eye's getting welled up again.  
"You can never understand boys, Hermione. Let me tell you this early on." She commented.  
I sniffled to respond.  
"Anyway, keep your chin up. This situation could turn up at any moment." She said, leaving me with my shattered self.  
***************************************  
I groggily pulled myself out of bed the next morning.  
I must have fallen asleep. I thought, looking at my tired and somewhat dazed reflection in the mirror.  
"Hermione? You up?" Called Lavender from the bathroom.   
I called a weak 'Yes' to her. She then immediatly stepped out.  
My jaw dropped open in shock, even in the current melodramatic mood I was feeling.  
"How can you wear that?" I asked, after I'd stared her to death. I looked pointedly out the window, with blowing snow to prove my point.  
She shrugged. The reason I was in shock was because the only thing she was wearing was a skin-tight red leather miniskirt and a black midriff shirt that said "Babe" spelled out in fake rhinestones.  
"Where do you plan on going, anway? Not even the craziest adult would let you out of this ROOM." I said.  
"Duh! A rave!" She said, like it was the stupidest question she'd ever been asked.  
"Rave?" I asked skeptically.  
"Yes!" She said exasperated.  
"Maybe.. I'd better tagalong so you don't do anything without my knowledge." I remarked.  
"Ooh.. I get it. Hermione wants to go dancing!" She teased.  
I fumed. "As a matter of fact, I have two left feet when it comes to dancing.  
"Well it's not necessarily like ballroom dancing here." She said.  
"It's not like I'd actually dance anyway!" I retorted.  
She threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine! You want to come, fine! But I warn you, don't complain to me when things get rowdy!" She wagged her finger in a motherly fashion.  
I rolled my eyes. "Who else would join you?"   
"Oh.. Ron.. and me.. and Parvati and some other people." She said, counting on her fingers.  
I breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
"... oh and of course, Harry!"   
I slapped my forehead.  
"Hey, you said you'd come, Miss Chaperone." She said, her hands on her hips.  
"Not with Harry!" I hissed.  
She looked at me.  
"OK OK FINE! I'll go to make you happy." I said exasperated.  
"You might want to change." She said, looking over at my outfit, which only consisted of an open-necked pink glittery shirt and dark blue flared jeans.  
"I'm there to guard, not to dance." I said, pouting.  
I took a last-minute mirror check and pulled my hair into a high ponytail as I hurriedly followed my high-heeled friend out the door.  
***************************  
We met everyone by the Great Hall entrance. Parvati and Lav were both slightly shivering in the light jackets they'd brought down with them. Harry and Ron arrived later.  
I immediatly turned my back.  
"What's SHE doing here?" Harry asked.  
"I'M chaperoning." I said shortly.  
He snorted. "You, dancing?"   
"Ha, right back at you." I shot back, now fully turning around.  
"Can we go? I'm so cold!" Parvati whined.  
I rolled my eyes. "Perhaps if you wore more FABRIC you wouldn't have that problem.  
Parvati's eyes seemed to shoot icepicks at me. I heard a loud clicking noise coming from behind us.   
I saw Cho, to my absolute dismay, running as fast as she could in about 6 inch black pumps.  
"Sorry.. I'm.. late!" She panted.  
I looked at her outfit in shock. It was worse than either Parvati's OR Lavender's. She was wearing a tiny little bright orange sparkly tube top with a miniskirt that rode up to.. wherever I didn't wish to look. Her black hair was pulled into a shiny bun at the base of her neck.  
I practically vomited in disgust. Instead I sniggered.  
"What the hell's so funny?" Parvati snapped.  
I stopped.  
"Ignore Hermione." Harry said.  
I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him.  
"You're so immature it's not even funny." He said sharply.  
"Yeah well, I wouldn't be talking." I commented sniffly.  
I saw Parvati, Ron, Lavender and Cho heading halfway down the grounds towards Hogsmeade.   
"Hey.. HEY GUYS WAIT UP!" I hollered, bolting down the snowy ground in my high-heeled chunky black boots that made me taller than I actually was.  
I finally caught up to them in Hogsmeade. My hair was flying loosly in the wind and my face was flushed pink, but I didn't care.  
"Where are you guys going?" I asked loudly.  
"SHH!" Lavender said, going down a dark alleyway and opening a door, exposing dancing people and bright lights. Not to mention excruciatingly loud music.  
"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?" I asked over the loud music.  
"WHAT?" They hollered back.  
I pointed to the music and mouthed, "Tell you later."  
They just shrugged and grabbed Ron.  
I sat down in a chair by the bar.  
"What'll it be?" A man asked gruffly.  
I looked at him, startled. "Oh, no thank you. I don't drink." I said.  
He shrugged and went to help another customer.  
Harry and Cho came walking by. I gagged on her perfume. What was she wearing? Eau Du` a la Skunk?   
"Two martinis, one on the rocks." Cho said.  
Martinis?   
"Smoke?" Cho asked Hermione, suddenly spotting her.  
I stared in horror at her. "No thank you!" I spat in disgust, leaving them at the bar as I moved towards the dance floor.  
"ARRRG!" I cried, covering my eyes and shutting them tightly so all sight was blocked.  
(Since this is a PG-13 ONLY story, I should not like to get NC-17 ish. I will just simply say they were humping Ron and stuffs like that.. like the grind. OK? I hate freak dancing!)  
Parvati and Lavender rushed over as I slumped into a chair.  
"Are you OK?" They chorused.  
"No, in fact, I'm feeling rather nauseated at the moment." I replied weakly.  
"Hermione, are you OK?" Harry asked, rushing over as well.  
I looked straight through his piercing stare and smacked him as hard as I could, and rushed out of that terrible place.  
***********************************  
How come it is in all of my stories, Hermione ends up slapping Harry?  
:) Oh well. It makes it far more interesting than just having Hermione totally be a sap and totally fall for Harry like a load of bricks, ya know what I mean? LOVE/HATE WOOHOO! RAWK ON WIT YO BAD ASS SELF HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. *~Chapter6~*

A/N: OK, again! Longer than I thought.. sorry for the inconvienience, if any! :) I think this will be that last chapter..... yup. It will be :)  
  
********************************  
I sat on a stone bench by the illuminated fountain in the center of the town.  
I gazed up at the starry night and realized how much time had passed.  
Funny, no one's been looking for me. Oh well. No one cares anyway.  
I heard feet scurry towards me.  
"Finally!" Lavender said, sitting down on the bench.  
"Where have you been all day." I remarked, not pleased she found me.  
"Looking for you!" She said, breathless.  
"Where's HARRY?" I asked.  
"He and Cho left hours ago." She said.  
"Probably to go make out again." I mumbled.  
She stared at me and then grabbed my arm.   
"Hey.. where are you taking me?" I asked.  
She didn't let go of my arm until we reached Gryffindor Common Room.  
I rubbed where her fingers had left red marks on my arm.  
"What the heck are you doing?" I scowled.  
"Wait here." She commanded, shoving me into a chair.  
I sat up and twiddled my thumbs until she returned with Harry in tow.  
I stood up, abashed.  
"NO WAY AM I EVEN CONVERSING WITH THAT CREATURE!" I shouted.  
"Yeah, well you're no walking through posies type of person yourself!" Harry shot back.  
I sat back down.  
Lavender flung Harry into the chair beside me.   
I edged away and Lavender whipped out her wand and muttered a spell and froze me in place.  
"HEY!" I said, outraged.   
"I'm tired of you two bickering, I know you both like each other. Now, talk and DON'T think about leaving or even MOVING for the matter until I say so!" She said, and without no more words, left.  
I still sat, my back facing Harry.  
We sat in silence for about ten minutes, I don't know. I lost track of time.  
I finally spoke, "So where's Cho?"   
He snorted. "You don't actually think I'd spend time with her on purpose, do you?"  
I turned around in shock.  
"What are you talking about? You and her were like barely breathing when I caught you guys in the library!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah, that was to make her old boyfriend jealous." He said thinking.  
"What a bitch." I commented.  
"Yeah.." He said, staring off into space.  
"Well it's not like you're not a total asshole!" I said angrily.  
He snapped out of it. "HEY!"   
I blinked.  
"You want to know something?" He said, his temper flaring.  
I almost cowered in fear.  
"Y-Ye-Yes.. I suppose." I said.  
"The only reason I went along with it was because I thought you didn't like me the way I like you!" He said, suddenly embarrassed.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You heard me." He said in a low voice.  
"Yes.. I did. But did you just say you like me?" I said, straining my ears for his reply.  
"Ever since our first year. It's been crazy, really it has." He said, still looking at the floor.  
My head was practically spinning. Perhaps I hit my head.  
"Uh.." I stuttered.  
He turned red.  
"Oh, don't be embarrassed!" I said, hoping he wasn't.  
"How can I not?" He asked.  
"Because...." I started, "Because, the truth is I like you too!"  
He looked up. "For real?"  
I bit my lip and nodded.  
"God, this is awkward." I commented, running my fingers through my hair.  
He nodded.  
(A/N: Nods as well. God, this really is awkward!)  
Lavender creaked open the door.  
"Well, good to see no one's killed anyone yet!" She joked.  
I nodded.  
"So'd.. you kiss yet?" She asked.  
I looked at her, bewildered.  
"NO!" I said.  
"It's fun!" She reasoned.  
I shook my head in a 'NO' fashion.  
Lavender didn't seem to pick up the hint.  
"NOOOOOOOO." I said loudly and clearly, shaking my head faster.  
Harry was suddenly struck by inspiration and dragged me to an open corrider and kissed me on the lips. It was cut short because I broke the kiss after the first three seconds, spitting in disgust and running as fast as I possibly could to a safe haven.  
***********************************************  
  
HAHA! I now officially love that part. I think it's the greatest. Anyway! Last chapter! :( Don't worry, there's bound to be more fluff pieces from yours truely! R/R!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. *~Chapter7~*

A/N: Well, Chapter 6 was going to be my last chapter. ButENGLISHBRAT *glares* told me to give the people what they want. So here's thelast and FINAL *glares at ENGLISHBRAT* chapter. *Glares. All run*  
  
**************************  
  
God, I'm a moron.   
  
What kind of moron runs away from Harry Potter... when aboveall, he wants to kiss you! I should add he's your best friend, but that's notimportant.  
  
I walked around the freezing lake until my hair practicallygrew icicles, just thinking.  
I found a rock to sit on. And I pondered some more.  
  
I sat until it turned dusky and I had to go inside becauseof the biting wind.  
  
I walked and walked until I reached the Gryffindor CommonRoom. I must have taken a long shortcut, I don't remember.  
  
"Hermione, there you are!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
"Hi." I said meekly.  
  
"How long did you last?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Not very long. I totally freaked out." I said.  
  
"But why! You love him so much!" She said flabbergasted.  
  
"I… I don't know. I just know running away." I confessed.  
  
She crossed her arms. "That's so sad! He must feel reallybad."  
  
"Thanks for making it worse." I snapped.  
  
"Ok, Ok. Sorry." She said defensively. "I'll go talk tohim."  
  
I grabbed her arm. "Please, don't. Get Ron to or someone."   
  
"Mmm… I don't know. I'm really good at talking to people."She said, thinking out loud.  
  
"FINE! I'll go talk to him." I said angrily.  
  
"That's my girl, Herm!" She said brightly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I muttered.  
  
"Harry?" I asked, knocking on the boy's dorm door.  
  
"Have you come to make a bigger fool out of me?" He askedcoldly.  
  
"No, I just want to talk." I pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not in the mood. Why don't you go run away?" Hesaid angrily.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I totally freaked out! I've never kissedanyone… in my entire life besides my parents!" I exclaimed.  
  
"There's a first time for everything." He said huffily.  
  
I pondered on this quotation for a moment. "Yes, that'strue."  
  
I paused for a few moments. "Can I come in now?"   
  
He paused. "Fine."  
  
I creaked open the door and found Harry sitting on his bed,playing with his wand.  
  
I sat down next to him.  
  
"So…" I said, uneasily.  
  
"So…" He repeated.  
  
"Do… you want to give it another shot?" I asked smiling.  
  
He nodded.  
  
I scooted closer to him. I felt his breath. As our lips met,a tingling sort of electrical current made me shiver. After 10 seconds, I brokethe kiss.  
  
"Better?" He asked.  
  
"Much." I said smiling.  
  
  
  
God! That practically killed me to write! JI mean, I'm not in a romantic mood so I kind of pieced something together.Don't worry, more mushiness from yours truly soon!  
  
R/R! J   



End file.
